pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies Style)
Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Kawaii Heart Pug (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Ura Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Kimberly Shaw (Melrose Place) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies Style) - Funshine Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Category:Mickey Donald Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Movies Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG